Rules of Camp Half-Blood
by Orca2Whale
Summary: Just something totally random. Ideas needed, please review!
1. Overall Rules 1-10

**So...I know I promised no more new stories but...**

**(*insert excuse here*)**

**I promise this is just a one-chapter story and I swear on the Styx I will update all my other stories after this before I post on this one again.**

**I don't own anything in the Ricky-verse**

**1\. Do not ask why Nico, Percy, Jason, or Annabeth are walking into the woods alone. Especially if it's Nico.**

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Nico turned to face the camp's newest camper, who was very much unaware that Nico was a head counselor and the son of Hades.. "Going to do stuff. Why?"

"You're going into the woods. Alone."

"So?"

"You'll get killed or something. And..isn't it against the camp rules?"

Nico snapped his fingers and a skeleton clambered out of the earth. "Not alone anymore, am I?"

He proceeded to walk into the woods with the camper staring after him in shock.

**2\. Do not question Nico and that Happy Meals.**

"Uh...ok, so one last question: What's with the Happy Meal he was carrying?"

The camper was very confused by Percy rolling around on the floor of the Arena laughing.

**3\. Beware the dog poop in the arena.**

Percy wasn't laughing so much after he rolled into a pile of his dog's poop. Nico, who'd returned from the woods by then, was doing the laughing as Percy ran off to go wash the stink off.

**4\. Do not paint the Iris Cabin black or the Hades Cabin rainbow.**

It was a calm day at Camp. Until an odd mix of demigods (all the Hades and Hecate campers, along with several skeleton warriors) came knocking at the door of the Hermes cabin.

The Apollo cabin was not amused.

**5\. Do not let the Poseidon Cabin see you eating anything related to seafood.**

The camp "special dinner" that night featured a large plate of grilled fish.

Everyone at camp attended except the Poseidon Cabin, which was filled with Tyson's crying about "the poor fishies" and Percy ranting at the rest of the camp.

**6\. Do not challenge Percy, Nico, or Jason to a swordfight. Especially if the last meal involved seafood (Percy), the fight is in the vicinity of water (Percy), it's getting late (Nico), there's a good breeze (Jason), or the one you're fighting has been getting rather skittish. Unless you like losing in the first 5 minutes.**

Self-explanatory.

**7\. The first 2 cots in the infirmary are reserved for Percy and Nico.**

The Apollo cabin was ready to go on strike by the time the end of summer rolled around. Grand count: Percy (every other week or so over the course of the summer), Nico (every few days since he kept shadow-traveling, even on Will's orders-his excuse was that he had to take care of business in the Underworld even though everyone knew he was just going to McDonald's)

**8\. Do not insult McDonald's in front of Nico.**

Unless you want skeletons and zombies to start running after you.

**9\. Do not try to play water-based pranks on Percy.**

"ready? Conner whispered, as he and Travis stood on either side of Percy's bunk.

"one.." Travis grinned.

"Two.." Conner hefted up the water bucket.

"THREE!" They both shouted as they emptied the water over Percy...

...Which did nothing but retaliate back at the Sons of Hermes, leaving them soaked.

Percy barely stirred.

**10\. Don't call anyone inthe Athena Cabin a "dumb blonde". Especially Annabeth.**

On a lovely mid-October day, a rare sight was seen: The entire Athena cabin, gearing up for war. Witnesses report hearing cries of, "He'll pay for calling us dumb!" "Stupid mortal boy!" and "Never insult a child of Athena!".

The only thing that kept them from storming Goode Highschool was the fact that none of them could drive or knew where the insultor lived.

**Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review =, thanks. I might update if I get enough ideas/reviews, but don't expect too much...**


	2. All About Nico

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Rickyverse**

**So I'm changing this up a little. Time for...10 rules for each person! Whoopee!**

Nico groaned seeing the thick book in the middle of the Ping-Pong table. "Seriously?"

Annabeth noded. "Yup." she said, popping the p. "Here's your page, Death Breath. Read it out loud."

Nico groaned but started reading.

Rules forNico di Angelo

**1\. No shadow-traveling behind new campers and spooking them. (~Katie)**

"I can't help that! It's not like I can see where campers are when I shadow-travel!" Nico complained.

Katie raised her eyebrow. "Really? From what Sara said, she was walking by the woods when she heard someone saying something behind her, and when she turned to look she saw you standing there."

"Um...when was this?" Nico asked.

"Yesterday."

"Oh that. I was actually talking with a spirit...Didn't think anyone would overhear that awkward conversation." Nico chuckled nervously.

"Well, still don't." Katie said.

**2\. No Underworld-ly stuff until I say so (~Will)**

"Did you really need to put that?"

"Yes."

"You know I'm going to probably ignore that anyways."

"Maybe."

"..Whatever."

**3\. Knock before entering any cabin but your own. Please. I beg you. (~Annabeth)**

"Again, I can't exactly control where I land every time." Nico protested.

"Well, at lesat try nott to do it in the middle of the night then!" Annabeth crossed her arms. Percy patted her arm reassuringly.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I was trying to go to the bathroom."

"You have legs, di Angelo. Legs. For walking." Will sighed.

**4\. Give notice before leaving either camp for more then a day. (~Hazel)**

"Hey, I thought Hazel was at Camp Jupiter..." Nico looked confused.

Lou Ellen snickered. "Yeah...um...we may or may not have IMd the Romans for their opinions..."

"Di immortals.." Nico grumbled. "How in Tarturus am I supposed to remember to do that?"

"Keep drachna on you and a prism as well." Annabeth said.

**5\. Use your own cash for McDonald's, not quest money, unless everyone else on the quest with you agrees. (~Lou Ellen)**

"What? McDonald's is great." Nico defended. E

Everyone still gave him "the look".

**6\. No marching on anyone with an army of the undead if it's not a battle. (~The Stolls)**

Needless to say, the meeting was put on hold while Nico immediately broke Rules 2 and 6 whil the Stoll brothers ran out of the rec room screaming for their lives.

"So much for that. " Clarissa muttered as the counselors watched Nico and his army of skeletons chasing after the Stolls.

**How was this? Reviews please! I'd love ideas!**


	3. Will (You Please Just Stop?)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Please see my profile for an announcement!**

"So...Shall we continue?" Katie asked, once Nico and the Stolls were back in their seats (Will was glaring at all three of them at the point).

"Who's next? Oh, Will's!" Lou giggled, slidng the book over to the healer.

Will groaned but started reading anyways.

**1\. Do not challenge Percy Jackson to an archery challenge (The Apollo Cabin and Annabeth)**

"Wait, what?" Percy pretended to be confused. "But we're such good shots!"

Nico snickered. "like in chapter 5 of After the Wars..." he muttered quietly.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What did you say, Nico?"

"Oh, nothing. Keep reading Will."

**2\. Do not lead campfire singalongs when Apollo is around. Or any music-related activities. (Lou Ellen)**

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Yes you are." Everyone chorused.

Lou rubbed her arm, where she'd been hit by Apollo's lyre when he'd thrown it to the side while trying to stop Will from playing the trumpet.

**3\. Let Nico have McDonald's once in a while. (Nico)**

"It's unhealthy." Will stated.

"Exactly."

"It'll make you fat." he tried again.

"I'm still skinny, am I not?"

"It's overpriced."

"My dad is the god of riches. I have the cash." Nico smirked.

Will threw up his hands. "Why do I even bother."

"...Because I'm dating you?"

"..That's true." Will sighed, and leaned down to peck Nico's check before continueing.

**4\. Take a break now and then. You deserve it. (Chiron)**

"How'd you manage to get that in?" Will asked nobody in particular.

Annabeth shrugged. "He insisted. And you really do deserve it, since you and Nico got Octavian to blast himself into obliviation."

"Which reminds me..." Percy tapped Jason (who had dozed off at some point) on the shoulder. "Hey Jase, got the thing?"

"Hmm? Oh, ask Piper." Jason yawned.

Piper didn't even look up from the cornor next to Jason, where she was dozing on her arms. "Ask Leo."

"I took it from Leo since he's not here, he asked me to bring it." Annabeth said, befor eturning to Will and Nico. "William Solace and Nicolo di Angelo, for getting that treacherous Roman to do a suicide mission, you two are going to that fancy restraunt in Manhatten near the Empire State Building for an all-you-can-eat meal for two." She proclaimed, showing a printout of the reservations to the couple. "You can thank Jason and Piper, they were up all night workign it out with the gods and Piper's dad."

Will tried to decline, but Percy shushed him. "It's your one-month anniversary. Take it. You guys deserve it, with all the stuff you've been doing lately."

Will and Nico looked at each other. "Is it the new one that all the celebrities are headed to?" WIll asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"The one that needs a reservation two months in advance?" Nico questioned.

Percy grinned. "Yep."

Will and Nico stared at each other, before jumping up, grabbing the reservation paper, and dashing out of the rec room, yelling words of thanks and celebration as they made their way to the Aphrodite cabin.

"And that's the last of them for a while." Lou sighed.

Travis nudged Katie. "Ah, young love.." He tried to kiss her but she dodged, punching him in the arm. "Ow. Old love reall hu-Uh oh..."

Chiron, sticking his head in 5 minutes later, decided not to enter after all, seeing the cahos the head counselors were cooking up.

**...That did not turn out as expected but whatever. Um, reviews?**


	4. Some Unspoken Rules

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick.**

It was amazing just how many unspoken "rules" there were among the campers. And not just ones about not insulting McDonald's.

For example,

**Don't challenge Clarrisse to a dual or Percy for an archery competition.**

Which always made new campers ask if the greatest swordman was also the greatest archer.

Which meant Percy just _had_ to go and show them what whoever said it meant by that.

And on the one occasion Percy's arrow sturck Clarisse by mistake...well, the newbie found out very quickly that you shouldn't challenge Clarisse. Especially if she's mad.

**And then there was the one about not asking Chiron for a pony ride.**

Enough said.

**Apollo kids ****_will _****get provoked if you insult the sun, archery, medicine, or healing in earshot.**

And not just them. Nico got mad if you insulted Will. As Sherman Yang found out the hard way one August afternoon after insulting Will's archery skills.

The person in question was torn between wanting to yell at Nico for overusing his powers over a trival matter and pleasure at seeing the son of Ares got a god beating for the insult.

**If the Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, and Hades cabins were teamed up for Capture the Flag, you could forget winning if you were on the other team.**

Even when the Nike and Tyche cabins teamed up against them. And it soon became a rule that when Jason was at camp, one of the Big Three kids had to be on the opposite team to make things fairer, since the three boys often managed to drag their significant others' cabin onto their team as well.

Take for instance, a game of Capture the Flag where Percy and Clarisse were team captains. Percy's team included the Athena, Tyche, Hades, Apollo, Hypnos, Nemesis, and Demeter cabins, while Clarisse had ended up with everyone else. The Stoll brothers won that game, only because Percy and Jason got a little too excited and their girlfriends ended up dragging them 'away from each other before they could destroy the forest with their antics and Nico had fallen asleep while waiting for the game to even start (to be fair, he'dd been surruonded by the Hypnos kids).

And that was just a few more unspoken rules of Camp Half-Blood. Which only applied to Camp Half-Blood.

Except the McDonald's rule. That one was good for anywhere, since Nico could be anywhere.

**Reviews and stuff please! :)**


	5. Head Counselor Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**Chiron's Rules for the Cabin Counselors**

**1: Get to the classes you are teaching. On time. Early if possible.**

**2: Stick to assigned schedules and split classes if necessary.**

_Case in point:_

_Excerpts of Notes from Chiron's record log_

9:14 am Swordfighting 101 class was delayed due to the teacher (Percy Jackson) havingoverslept.

10:24am: Aphrodite , Demeter, and Iris (Piper, Miranda, Butch) got into a fight over who was teaching Pegasi Riding. Jackson handed Swordfighting 101 to Grace, then took over Pegasi Riding.

2:32pm:  Climbing wall was left unattended due to Nike, Tyche, and Nemesis getting into argument over who would go to the top and who would stay at thebottom. All forgot to check the listings posted on the wall behind them. Apollo cabin was not pleased with the sudden influx of demigods.

**3: Do not insult Nico, even if you were at camp before him and are head of one of the 12 Olympian cabins.**

_Unless your name is Will Solace. In which case, go right ahead and insult all you want. _

**4: Percy is not allowed to strangle Nico for any reason.**

_The Last Olympian: _In which Percy tried to strangle Nico for getting him captured in a ventless room by Hades. _Attempt was almost succesful ~Nico_

_The Son of Neptune/Mark of Athena:_ In which Percy thought about stangling Nico (actually wringing his neck) until they actually got to Rome and pulled Nico out from a jar.

Etc.

**5\. Hermes and Hecate cabins are not allowed to do cabin inspection together.**

Hence the incident in the _Camp Half-Blood Confidential_, in which various items went missing.

**6: Percabeth is in charge if Chiron/Mr. D are not at camp. If Percabeth is unavailable, Jasper is in charge. If the world is ending again, Nico is in charge unless otherwise stated.**

Explanation: Percy and Annabeth are already unofficailly the leaders of Camp Half-Blood. Jason is a formor Praetor, while Piper can just charmspeak everyone into their senses. Nico is much smarter then he looks, seeing as he managed to vastly help the winning side in two different wars (making Percy swim in the Styx during the Second Titan War and brining one of the Seven to life/brining back the Athena Parthenos in the Second Giant War. If there was no Nico, everyone would probably be dead).

**7: Unless you are head of the Hypnos cabin, there is no excuse for head counselors to oversleep. Please refer to Rule 1.**

**8: Head counselors must set good examples to the other campers.**

**9: No killing each other unless there is a good reason (e.g. opposite sides in a war). (Percy, refer to rule 4 for further instructions).**

_Darn. I really wanted to strangle Nico for the skeletons in my apartment. ~Percy_

_I told you to save me some cookies when Ms. Sally was baking! You literaly at two dozen cookies while I was knocked out on the couch!~Nico_

_Oh. Whoops. ~Percy_

_C'mon Chiron, let me at least maim Prissy once with Maimer... ~Clarisse_

_But I'm a Nemesis kid, if they deserve it can I at least put my sword through them? ~Demien_

_No, because then I have to do the cleaning up. ~Will_

_WHat if they challenge us to a deathmatch? ~Lou Ellen_

_What if Percy and I are posessed again? I don't want to kill my bro. ~Jason_

_Same here. ~Percy_

_Can't help it if I accidently set something on fire... ~~Leo_

_SHUT UP, EVERYONE! Just try not to kill each otehr! ~Piper, Annabeth_

**10\. Try to remember all the above rules. If that is not possible, just at least remember rule 9.**


	6. Unspoken Rules 2

**Disclaimer: Rick wouldn't write fanfic about his own characters.**

**Yay, time for more Unspoken Rules! It's short but oh well. Sned me ideas. y'all XD**

**Never underestimate Annabeth**

That was what most people did. Until they got wrecked by her and one of her genius plans in Capture the Flag.

**Do make sure that the hellhound roaming Camp is an actual monster and not Mrs. O'Leary before you attempt to kill it.**

There were a number of close calls that happened, mostly with new campers. Percy, for the most part, managed to keep his dog close by, though often it was one of the older campers who knew of the dog and would often intervene before Percy was made dog-less.

Finally the Hephaestus cabin put up a "Do Not Kill the Hellhound Named Mrs. O'Leary" sign up on the Arena and just inside the entrances to Camp.

**Do not make Harley sad.**

Enough said. Woe be to those that did make Harley sad.

Extra guilt to anyone who pretended to die but then came back alive. Or something like that.

**Do not call Zeus' fist the "poop pile"**

Even though older campers (aka Nico and Percy) might encourage you to, do not. Definitely don't go near it either, it's been cursed for a good long while now. It's probably best to just stay away.

Unless you're Nico di Angelo and you're having trouble finding dead demigods from the Battle of the Labyrinth and you need to ask said dead demigods for messages to send to their families or something. Or you're looking for a walking table. Or you're a Maenad.

**Do not ask why the Big House is always out of coffee.**

30% is used by Chiron, 20% is used by Will Solace, and the rest is used by Nico di Angelo for unknown reasons.

**Sorry this was short, I'm out of ideas...**


End file.
